Patients are managed with novel approaches to dietary therapy for inborn errors of metabolism. Treatments are analyzed for gyrate atrophy of the retina, argininemia, medium chain CoA dehydrogenase deficiency, HMB CoA lyase deficiency, biotinidase deficiency and other disorders.